A Whole NEW Story!
by Hypatia Cade
Summary: A new generation begins their schooling at Hogwarts. Who better to teach them than the old war heros themselves? This is a coauthor story. Twice the author twice the fun!


**A whole new story**

A/N: Okay so here it is. Are wonderful chappie. Hope you like it.

Brought to you from Hypatia Cade and Dark and mistriously in love. Hope

you all have tons of fun reading it. Yeah so whatever...Cough

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor are we making money off of

this. But the plot and the OC are completely of our own design.

Chapter 1

Yellowing leaves on the tree were the first signs of fall, but it was

also a sign that school would soon go back in session. The summer was

gone and now it was time for the return of the students. The grounds

and interior of Hogwarts felt empty and dull without the students rushing

throughout it. But it would once be filled to the busting point with

young witches and wizards. For Hogwarts is not an ordinary boarding

school, but a school where everyday subjects such as math and science were

traded for potions and charms. Hogwarts was a school of magic.

Legends were known to have once been taught here. This is the place

where the greats learned and grew in ways that made them great. Of

course there were the great war heros such as The Golden Trio and Draco

Malfoy. The Golden Trio consisted of Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and

the great Harry Potter. In fact all the above mentioned all graduated

the same year. Hermione Granger was the great strategist that planned

all the methods of attack the assured the light victory. Ron Weasley

fought, killed, and caught some of the most notorious Death Eaters of all

time. Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, killed Voldermort

in the final battle. Last but not least Draco Malfoy was a spy for the

light, our eyes into the Death Eater's ranks.

All this information stood out in the minds of first years as the

stepped onto platform 9 3/4. The greatness the would have to live up to.

The Burden weighed on their shoulders and put fear in their stomachs.

This was the first year that Hogwarts had been open since the war.

Parents were awed by the lack of students as they sent their children on

the train. In their minds they remembered when they were students, how

crowded the platform was. But now with only one year instead of seven,

it looked empty.

In one cabin near the end of the train sat four nervous students. Two

girls and two boys. They stared at each other waiting for one to say

something. Finally a rather handsome boy spoke up. "Well I guess we

should get to know one another. My name is Riley. Riley Levay." He had

blue eyes and messy blonde hair.

The girl across from him looked up. "Hi. My name is Nadia Lions."

She gave a little wave. She had short black hair and dark blue eyes.

Her short stature, upturned nose, and pointed ears gave her the

appearance a pixy like quality.

The girl next to Nadia smiled, showing perfect white teeth. She had

long curly red hair pulled up into a bun with tendrils falling and

framing her face. She had warm brown eyes and a dusting of freckles across

the bridge of her nose. "Trinity. Trinity Mathews." Then all three

turned smiling to the second boy in the room who was crouched over a book.

He had dark brown hair and green eyes, which now were scanning the page

in front of him, unknowing of the gazes he was receiving. Riley

cleared his throat and the boy looked up.

He looked startled for a second and then asked in a soft voice. "Is

there something I can help you with?"

Riley just smiled. "Your name mate. What is your name?"

"Oh, my name is Blair Borrows." He laughed nervously.

Nadia looked around in awe. "Its amazing isn't it? We are actually

going to Hogwarts!"

"So many of the students are gone, why is Hogwarts even open?" Trinity

sighed.

"Snape and Dumbledore are gone, then there's Defense against the dark

arts..." Riley groaned.

"The Headmistress is McGonagal, Dark arts, potions, and transfiguration

will be taught by old seventh year students from right before they

closed last time. And you know Hogwarts teachers never give up, all the

rest is there. I think it will be a splendid first year" Blair said trying

to rise their spirits.

"Exactly like Blair is trying to say, Don't worry about it and have a

good time!" Nadia spoke up trying to cheer the gloomy atmosphere. It was

raining and icy cold. The sky was deep gray with a chilly fall. Nadia

looked around. Blair was reading and Trinity and Riley were both sound

asleep. "Psst. Blair..." He looked up. "What houses do you think we will

be in? What about if were all separated and we don't know anybody." She

looked at Trinity. "I only have one friend."

"So your actually worried yourself?" Blair said with a grin. Nadia

nodded. "Well, you don't have to worry about that. All dorms have been

changed due to the lack of students. There are only two dorms boys and

girls. We will still be sorted but, we will all see each other everyday."

Blair said sitting down his book. Nadia smiled and fell to sleep along

with Trinity. Blair on the other hand couldn't sleep. He was barley able

to. Not from excitement or worry. Nightmares of Voldermort. Still

haunted him.

The others might have made sacrifices for the war but he would bet that

none as great as his. In his mind he could still hear the screams of

his parents as they died. Blood curdling screams, which played in his

head like a broken record. He had hidden under his bed. Like a bloody

coward and listened to his parents die. 'Won't be sorted in to

Gryffindor thats for sure, they wouldn't want a coward like me. Maybe

Slytherin because he cared for his own safety more than his parents'.' Blair

thought. Anyway it didn't matter he was here to learn. That was what

was important. He didn't need friends. They would all run away as soon

as they learned about his past. He felt the train jerk to a stop and

it awoke him from his thoughts and the others from their sleep.

"Come on! Best hurry and get changed into our school robes." Riley

said as he scrambled to his trunk and started digging around. Everyone

followed his example and while the girls went to find a bathroom both

boys hurried and changed in the cabin. Once the girls returned the all

exited the train together. There was what looked like a giant yelling

orders over the roar of voices.

"Students! Go to the carriages! This way! Hurry up and find a seat!"

Nadia, Trinity, Riley, and Blair all scrambled into an almost empty

carriage. There was a bushy haired women sitting in there. She was

looking out the window. She huffed under her breath. But not quietly

enough as to not be heard.

"Where could they be? I told them just to come to the carriage with

me. Could they not follow even that simple of directions?" She crossed

her arms across her chest.

"Excuse me Miss?" Trinity ventured. "If you were waiting on someone

we could just go find another carriage."

"What?" She turned to look at us and blushed. "No! You don't have to

do that. Harry and Draco were supposed to be here and if they can't do

that then they have to lose their seats. Not you lot." She looked out

the window. "Besides as a professor I can condone running around in

the rain without reason. Its nasty out there."

"Professor?" Nadia questioned.

"Yes. Professor Granger. I'll be teaching Transfiguration." She

smiled.

"Granger? As in Hermione Granger?" Riley asked. "As in bloody part

of The Golden Trio?"

"No cursing Mr..." She stopped as she realized she didn't know his

name.

"Levay. Riley Levay." He said flustered that cursed in front of a

professor the first time he met her.

"Well Mr. Levay no cursing. And yes to answer your question. I'm

part of the 'The Golden Trio'." She said forming the quotation marks with

her hands as she spoke. She rolled her eyes. "So what are the rest of

your names?" They all duly said their names in turn. Pity fogged her

eyes when Blair told her his name. When he saw this he straighten his

expression grew stony. He didn't need anyone's pity. As the carriage

rocked to a stop, Blair shot out of it.

"What was wrong with him?" Riley asked.

"I don't know." Professor Granger said although it was easy to tell

she was lying through her teeth. She got up and stepped through the door

of the carriage. The others all just sat still for a second staring at

each other. Professor Granger poked her head through the door once

again. "So are you guys going to sit there all day or are you going to

come to the Welcoming Feast?" The thought of food stirred Riley in to

action. The girls just rolled their eyes and followed him. Once they

were out the all stared awestruck up at the castle. Professor Granger

swung around and look up at the great castle with affection in her eyes.

"Welcome to Hogwarts."

A/N 2:

Well we hope you like the first chap of our first co story and you can

tell us what you think and keep in touch because we don't even know

where this story is going so keep reviewing thanx byi! And if you like

this story check our single stories by hypatia cade and dark and

mistoursley in love.

Byes!


End file.
